Dark Manifestations
by paperman32123
Summary: mysterious sightings of ichigo in the same place, old enemies, and a betrale from the next generation? rated M. for language and later lemons not yaoi, you perverts Featuring directx07s Daisuke Kurasaki and a new character the child of sinji and hiyori
1. Chapter 1

**Paperman32123: I own bleach, now tremble at my might.**

**Rukia: *glares* dance Sade no Shariuki**

**Paper: fine. I don't own bleach, yet. I just need the help of Grimmjow… he'll probably do it if I allow him to kick Ichigo's ass **

**Business as Usual**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**The sweet sound of a soul pager, it meant that it was time for work.**

**Ichigo Kurasaki sighed as his wife, Rukia, handed him the device used for contacting shinigami while they where in the field. The problem today: two arrancar, a Menos Grandé and a weak Vasto lordé (not numero's thank god(s)). What once was a rare occurrence was now at least three times a week. Arrancar where much more numerous since the end of the winter war. It had taken a year for Kisuke to find a way to shatter the hogyoku. The hollow wholeing device couldn't gain more power but still turned normal hollows, (normal for a hollow) and they had all trusted Nel with the largest of the fragments.**

**Two hours later, Ichigo was battered, bruised, and thoroughly pissed. It took him about thirty minutes to destroy the Menos Grandé, but the smaller sized Vasto Lordé was giving him trouble. He had already released Tensa Zangetsu, and still had only damaged this arrancar nuisance. Suddenly, something he hadn't heard in years range in his ears: **_**why don't you use me king**_**. Ichigo shuddered (which looks weird in thin air) "he's back" he said quietly to himself, "still," he thought. "He has a point."**

**Summoning his mask felt like diving into a pool of water after jogging through a dessert, Overwhelming in a good way. He could feel the power flow out of his mask, through his body, and too the end of his sword.**

**It took him a little less then a minute. Both arrancar where down and it was time to face another, more disturbing problem: a party to celebrate their victory three years ago. Sighing, Ichigo stepped into his body and stepped into his jet black Porsche. The song "news from the front" by bad religion, blasting out of all four speakers, he sped away into the chilly Japanese evening.**

**Two figures glided out of the shadows and grabbed the forgotten mask, because Ichigo was in such a hurry he had forgotten to dismiss his mask. The two figures where that of two soul reapers. One was smiling a creepy smile, the other was blind.**

**DUHN, DUHN, DUHN **

**I loves me some cliff hangers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter featuring Daisuké.**

**I plan on doing the stories from all perspectives so don't complain. Everyone gets at least one chapter**

________________________________________________________________________

The Fox and The Hound

Daisuké was in class, but with a teacher like Hiyori it couldn't be a normal class, and so it wasn't. Bankai class: the class devoted to the study and control of ones Bankai. As the whistle sounded the large room was filled with his sparring partner and his spiritual energy. His opponent was already releasing his Bankai, and Daisuké was in no hurry (slow and steady his father always said).

**Oomaki was the best, she was the daughter of the best, and she was the daughter of the son of the best. There was no doubt as to whose child was, what with the long blonde hair and short temper, yet easygoing and self-sureness, she was obviously the love child of Shinji and Hiyori, and she was better then both her parents combined.**

**Oomaki's Bankai was a long narrow gray and light red sword with a guard covered in bandages and gray and red wolf fur, a small wolf skull frog and a gray and red wolf fur cloak. It made her virtually invisible and almost completely silent. She knew how to use it and would take this match seriously.**

**Daisuke took his time releasing his Bankai, the two golden blades of his sikai fused into a gold hilt/guard and the medium sized thick glass blade spurted from it like a plant from its seed casing. Then came the flames, the beautiful blue and white flames that caressed and continually formed and reformed the glass. The remnants of the diamond spike-chain that held the dual blades of his sikai had a light brown gourd growing from it. He had a jet-black cloak that was that of a starless midnight.**

"**Cry to the moon, lycaon!" Oomaki used the stealth that her Bankai gave her like a ninja in the dark of the night, waiting, assessing, and picking weaknesses. The odd thing was that her "victim" stood there holding his Bankai in one hand and had his other hand in the pocket of his cloak, not rummaging, just coolly relaxed, with an at ease stance.**

'**Smother and burn, Shukaku!" Daisuké was searching. For what, he didn't know, but he would recognize it when he found it. His father had instructed on how to defeat the foe you can't see. Just wait for them to slip up. They throw the dirt on their own graves. His eyes widened as he found what he was looking for. We ducked and rolled to the side as a tip of his orange hair was severed from the rest of his head. He slashed Shukaku in a vertical style in one hand as he used his other to throw a rock in the air.**

**Oomaki had never missed; a lot of students had met their end with her first attack and this orange haired punk had the audacity to MOVE! She was certain that he wouldn't last long anyway.**

**The rock shattered and created a dome suspended in mid air, just as a kido hit from above him. "SUNA BO KOBUSHI! (Sand fist)" as the torrents of sand struck Oomaki.**

**It felt like a sandblaster as large as an SUV was turned on. Oomaki found that it was hard to talk, so she hid behind her cloak one hand on her face and the other on her sword. "AKAI INUSU! (Red dog)" the red canine shaped attack split the never ending column of sand.**

**When the clouds of sand and debris cleared Daisuké's Bankai's glass blade had shattered and Oomaki had a stark white, Canine like mask with three red streaks coming to a point in the center, upon her face, the lovely blond hair hanging down from behind it. As she grinned from inside the mask, the wolf like teeth on the mask parted to show her face.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**What's going to happen to Daisuke and can he survive his first encounter with a vizerd mask being aimed in his direction?**

**Check the polls folks **


End file.
